mcofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
1x16/Transcription
__NOEDITSECTION__ Transcription de la version française de l'épisode 1x16 - Note : Cette transcription est faite à partir des dialogues de la version française de l'épisode. Ce n'est pas une traduction des dialogues de la version anglaise. Certains mots, expressions ou phrases peuvent donc parfois être différents de ce que donnerait une traduction des dialogues de la version anglo-saxone. Les descriptions se trouvant en italique ne font pas partie des dialogues de l'épisode et sont insérées pour permettre de mieux situer le contexte. Chaque transciption des épisodes des Mystérieuses Cités d'Or comprend toujours quatre parties : * Le résumé de l'épisode précédent (à l'exception de l'épisode 1x01 - ) ; * Les scènes et les dialogues de l'épisode en question ; * Le résumé de l'épisode suivant (à l'exception de l'épisode 1x39 - ) ; * Le documentaire avec la voix inimitable de Jean Topart en voix-off pour la saison 1 des M.C.O. ---- [[1x15/Transcription|Précédemment dans Les Mystérieuses Cités d'Or...]] Pour reprendre le canon volé par Mendoza, Gomez et ses soldats ont attaqué le fort de l'Aigle Noir. Avec le canon, Mendoza a tenté de repousser leurs attaques mais en vain. L'armée espagnole s'empare donc du fort et en chasse les Incas. Esteban, Tao et Zia s'enfuient du fort vers le Vieux Pic en empruntant les souterrains secrets des Incas. Scène 1 Mendoza et les guerriers incas du fort de l’Aigle Noir viennent de passer le pont suspendu. Mendoza coupe les attaches du pont avec son épée. Ce dernier s'abîme bruyamment dans le précipice. Pedro : Comme ça les soldats de Gomez ne pourront pas nous poursuivre. Sancho : Alors M-m-m-mendoza, tu vas pas nous laissez m-m-m-moisir ici. Mendoza : (remettant son épée au fourreau) Non, je n'en ai pas l'intention. Mais il faut retrouver Esteban et Zia et les emmener avec nous. Scène 2 Dans le palais de Kraka, les enfants font leurs adieux au chef du Vieux Pic. Esteban : Hé bien, Kraka, je pense que nous allons bientôt partir vers les cités d'or. Kraka : (étonné) Vous voulez partir vers les cités d'or ? Esteban : Notre ami Tao a réussi à résoudre l'énigme de la table de pierre qui se trouve sur la terrasse. Selon lui, la première cité d'or serait quelque part au sud du Vieux Pic. Kraka : (anxieux) Mais ce n'est pas risqué de partir vers l'inconnu, tous les trois, tous seuls ? La voix forte de Mendoza se fait soudain entendre dans la pièce au grand étonnement des enfants et des Incas présents. Mendoza : Laissez-nous passer ! Laissez-nous passer ! Il fait bientôt son entrée en compagnie de Pedro et Sancho dans la salle d'audience du palais de Kraka. Kraka : Qui sont ces hommes ? Esteban : C'est Mendoza, Sancho et Pedro, ceux dont je vous ai parlés, Kraka. Ce sont de bons marins. Mendoza : (s'inclinant respectueusement devant Kraka) Nous accompagnons Esteban et ses deux amis, Chef Kraka. Zia : À mon avis, Esteban, il vaudrait mieux que nous partions seuls, tous les trois. Esteban : Mais ce n'est pas possible. Zia : Oui, mais ça serait mieux. Les trois adultes lancent un regard méchant à Zia. Pedro : Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? Sancho : Elle est p-p-pas g-g-gentille. Mendoza : (sur un ton moralisateur) Comment pensiez-vous vous dirigez tous seuls dans ces montagnes, sans notre aide ? Zia : (honteuse) Oh ! Mendoza : Nous avons l'habitude de calculer notre route à l'aide du soleil et des étoiles, nous, les marins. Zia baisse la tête de honte. Mendoza : Avec nous, au moins, vous ne risquez pas de vous égarer. Pedro et Sancho acquiescent fièrement les propos de Mendoza. Esteban : Seigneur Kraka, Mendoza dit la vérité. Il est bon navigateur, et ça je le sais. Donc, s'ils nous accompagnent, nous ne risquerons pas de nous perdre, c'est vrai. Kraka : (après un long silence rempli de réflexion) Hum... S'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen... Mais c'est vous qui garderez le pendentif qui vous ouvrira les portes des cités d'or. Mendoza : (étonné d'apprendre cette nouvelle) Le pendentif ouvre les portes des cités d'or, mais... Kraka : C'est une mission dangereuse, mais telle est peut-être la volonté de Viracocha, notre dieu protecteur. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Partez donc à la recherche des cités d'or. Esteban : Merci, ô Kraka. Je suis sûr que nous réussirons. Par dépit, Zia baisse une nouvelle fois les yeux. Kraka : Toutefois, par prudence, je vais vous faire accompagner par Waïna et quelques soldats d'élite. Pedro et Sancho essaie de refuser, mais Mendoza fait comprendre à Sancho qu'ils doivent se taire en leur pinçant les fesses. Pedro : Mais ce n'est pas la peine. Sancho : Oh, il m'a pincé le... Mendoza : Merci, chef. Avec une telle escorte, les enfants seront parfaitement en sécurité. Mendoza s'incline une nouvelle fois devant le chef du Vieux Pic pendant que Pedro et Sandro se frottent le postérieur pour en atténuer la douleur. Scène 3 Waïna, les enfants, Mendoza, Sancho, Pedro et deux guerriers incas marchent depuis trois jours dans les hautes montagnes des Andes. Tandis que Waïna leur montre le chemin à prendre, Esteban aide Zia à franchir un grand rocher mais ce n’est pas le cas de Tao qui est rudement secouru par les deux guerriers incas qui les accompagnent. Derrière, les trois Espagnols sont à la traîne. Pedro : Oh là là ! J'en peux plus. Sancho : Ça fait-ça fait t-t-trois jours qu'on marche et on a pas vu le m-m-moindre p-p-petit village. Pedro : Oh, c'est l'enfer cette montagne. C'est vraiment pas un endroit fait pour les humains. Hé, Mendoza, hé ! Mendoza : Quoi ? Pedro : Hé, y'a pas moyen de se débarrasser de Waïna et de sa bande ? Il vaudrait mieux qu'on reste seuls avec les enfants. Sancho : (se penchant à l'oreille de Mendoza) Oui, comme ça on pourrait plus facilement r-r-reprendre le p-p-pendentif. Mendoza : Ce n'est pas le moment, patientez encore un peu. Tiens, j'ai l'impression que Waïna et les autres ont vu quelque chose. Pedro : Hé ! Le marin tombe à la renverse au momement où Waïna donne l'ordre de stopper tout le monde. Waïna : N'avancez pas ! Il s'abaisse pour retirer avec peine une grosse flèche en métal plantée dans le sol. Mendoza : (étonné) Une flèche de bronze fichée dans le rocher ? Incroyable ! Je n'ai jamais vu une flèche de cette taille. Esteban : Qui peut bien se servir de flèches aussi énormes ? (il court jusqu'à la hauteur de Waïna) Est-ce que je peux la regarder de près ? Waïna obéit et donne la flèche à Esteban qui s'affaisse sous le poids de l'arme en bronze. Esteban : Oh ! Elle est lourde ! Mais c'est impossible de tirer avec une telle flèche. Waïna : C'est une flèche de la tribu des Urubus. Esteban : La tribu des Urubus ? Sancho : (terrifié) Les Uru... ? Waïna : Ce sont des géants. Ils sont deux fois plus grands que nous. Ils sont vêtus de peaux d'ours. Esteban : Des géants ? Waïna : Oui, ce sont des chasseurs et des guerriers redoutables. Un seul de ces hommes est plus dangereux qu'un ours affamé. Pedro prend la flèche des mains d'Esteban, mais il a lui aussi beaucoup de mal à la porter. Waïna : Continuons. Mais il faut être très prudent. Pedro : (perplexe) Comment est-il possible de lancer une flèche pareille ? Sancho : J'ai un peu p-p-peur. Zia : (maligne) Si vous avez peur, vous pouvez retourner au Vieux Pic. Sancho : (vexé) Oh, gnéé ! Retourner au Vieux Pic ! Scène 4 En haut d'une colline où sèchent des peaux d'ours, les Urubus regardent passer la petite troupe. Mais le perroquet de Tao est sur ses gardes. Pichu : Alerte ! Alerte ! Sauve-toi ! Sauve-toi, Tao ! Sauve-toi ! Waïna : Restez où vous êtes ! N'avancez pas ! Esteban : (horrifié) Oh ! Waïna : Ce sont les Urubus ! Nous allons essayer de les retenir. Vite, vous autres, sauvez-vous ! Les trois Espagnols sont toujours à la traîne. Alors que Sancho et Pedro ne se font pas prier pour détaler, Mendoza court chercher les enfants restés avec les trois guerriers incas. Pedro : (courant à en perdre haleine) Oh oui oui ! Quelle bonne idée ! Vite ! On se sauve ! On se sauve ! Sancho : (imitant son ami) Sauve qui peut ! Les Urubus commencent à décocher leurs flèches. L'une d'elles arrête la fuite de Pedro et Sancho. Mendoza : (prenant violemment le bras du jeune garçon) Esteban, viens vite ! Zia et Tao suivent leur ami pendant que Waïna et les deux guerriers incas évitent de justesse les flèches lancées par les Urubus, Mendoza oblige les enfants à fuir. Scène 5 Loin du théâtre des opérations, Mendoza et les enfants retrouvent Sancho et Pedro qui reprennent leur souffle au pied d’une montagne. Mendoza : (etonné) Oh ! Sancho : M-m-mendoza ! Les Urubus les rejoignent rapidement en descendant les pentes de la colline où ils se trouvaient. Mendoza remarque soudain une fissure dans la montagne. Il l'examine attentivement. Mendoza : Il y a de la lumière de l'autre côté, on peut passer. Entrez vite ! Pedro : Est-ce que c'est bien prudent de rentrer là-dedans ? Mendoza : Ne discutez pas, dépêchez-vous ! Allez entrez ! Mendoza pousse brutalement Sancho et Pedro à l'intérieur. Juste à temps car un géant arrive. Mendoza lui aussi se réfugie dans la fissure ; trop grands, les géants ne peuvent pas y passer. Kuruga : (rugissant de toutes ses forces) Rrrrrrr ! Aaaahhhh ! Scène 6 De l'autre côté de la montagne, après avoir semé les géants. Esteban : Arrêtons-nous et attendons Waïna et ses hommes. Mendoza : (sortant de la fissure avec Pedro et Sancho) Nous ne pouvons pas les attendre. Les géants ne tarderont pas à nous rattraper. Il leur suffit de passer par-dessus la montagne. Pedro : (forçant les enfants à avancer) Mendoza a raison, ils vont arriver. C'est pas le moment de de s'attarder. Sancho : (imitant Pedro) Filons par le défilé ! Scène 7 Le petit groupe continue sa marche tranquillement mais Pichu se met à agiter furieusement les ailes. Pichu : Aaaaahhhh ! Tao : Pourquoi est-ce que tu me casses les oreilles ? Ils sont loin les géants. Pichu : (à Tao) Viens voir ! Viens voir ! Viens voir ! Viens voir ! Pichu s'envole de son perchoir favori, le baluchon de Tao, et passe par-dessus une petite montagne. Esteban : Il a trouvé quelque chose de l'autre côté. Esteban part voir mais Mendoza essaye de le retenir. Mendoza : N'y vas pas, Esteban, ce n'est pas prudent. Esteban rejoint Pichu. Esteban : Mendoza ! Mendoza : (inquiet) Que se passe-t-il ? Esteban : Viens voir ! Ils aperçoivent une jeune fille inconscente allongée par terre. Mendoza : Qui est-ce ? Esteban : Elle est évanouie... Regarde. Scène 8 Tout le monde est au chevet de la jeune fille. Mendoza lui donne un peu d'eau puisée de sa gourde. La jeune inconnue commence à se réveiller. Zia : (heureuse) Oh ! Esteban : (ravi) On dirait qu'elle reprend connaissance. Lana : (surprise) Oh ? Oh ! Zia : Ne t'inquiète pas, n'aie pas peur, nous ne te voulons pas de mal. Nous venons du pays des Incas. Lana : Je ne comprends pas. Qui êtes-vous ? Zia : (étonnée) On dirait qu'elle ne connaît pas les Incas. Pedro regarde la jeune fille plus attentivement et remarque quelque chose d'intéressant qu'il s'empresse de rapporter à Sancho. Pedro : (à Sancho) Tu as vu ? Elle porte un bracelet en or au poignet. Sancho : Peut-être q-q-qu'elle vient des c-c-c-cités d'or. Pedro : Dis-nous, d'où tu viens, jeune fille ? Mendoza : Oh ! Pedro ! Pedro : Mais c'est important de savoir. Mendoza : Vous l'étourdissez avec vos questions. Zia : N'aie pas peur de nous, nous sommes tes amis. Je t'assure que nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Moi, je m'appelle Zia. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? Esteban : Moi, je m'appelle Esteban, et lui c'est Tao. Pichu : Je m'appelle Pichu. Pichu ! Tao : Ah oui, il s'appelle Pichu et tu peux lui dire merci parce que c'est grâce à lui qu'on t'a trouvée. Lana : Merci, Pichu. Merci. Pichu : Comment t'appelles-tu ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? Lana : Moi, je m'appelle Lana. Zia : Lana ? Lana : Oui, Lana. Et je viens de Totola. Zia : (perplexe) Totola ? Esteban : Tu connais, toi, Zia ? Zia : Oh, non. Lana : Les Urubus m'ont enlevée près de mon village. Mais, heureusement, j'ai réussi à m'échapper. Esteban : Les Urubus ? Les géants avec les flèches de bronze ? Pedro : Oh je comprends à présent, c'est toi qu'ils poursuivaient. Lana : (terrifiée) Oh, vous avez rencontré les Urubus ? Esteban : Oui. Oui, mais nous avons pu leur échapper. Lana : Mais ils ne doivent pas être très loin, ils ont suivi mes traces. Ah ! Lana se lève mais elle est prise soudain d'un vertige. Zia : Oh, il faut que tu te reposes. Lana : Non, non, ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il vaut mieux qu'on parte tout de suite. Il ne faut pas attendre. Il faut nous dépêcher d'aller dans mon village, là-bas nous seront tous en sécurité. Pedro : (à Sancho) À ton avis, Sancho, son village, c'est une des cités d'or ? Sancho : C'est po-po... c'est possible. Zia : Il faut partir tout de suite, Esteban. Esteban : Hun, hun. Bon, allons-y ! En route ! Mendoza tourne la tête pour vérifier que personne ne les suivait. Mendoza : C'est inquiétant, on entend plus rien. Bon, allez, il vaut mieux s'en aller. Toi, Pedro, tu porteras Lana. Pedro : (enthousiaste) Oh oui, bien sûr. Allez, petite, guide-nous vers les cités d'or. Mendoza : Bon. Allez en route ! Pedro prend Lana sur son dos. Pedro : (joyeusement) Hop là ! Ha ha ha ! Scène 9 La petite troupe arrive bientôt devant un grand lac au bas des montagnes. Le soleil couchant se reflète dans les eaux du lac. Esteban : Oh ! Regardez le lac ! Zia : C'est magnifique comme il brille. On dirait qu'il est en or, vous ne trouvez pas ? Lana descend doucement des épaules de Pedro. Lana : C'est le lac de mon village. Le village de mes parents et de mes amis. Esteban : (inquiet) Où sont les habitants du village ? Je ne vois personne ! Lana : Attends, tu vas voir. On les appelle comme ça. Lana ramasse un brin d'herbe et le fait siffler entre ses doigts. Venant du lac, un autre sifflement se fait entendre. Esteban : On aurait dit que quelqu'un répondait à Lana. Pedro : (étonné) Oh regardez le soleil ! Le soleil se couche sur le lac comme par magie. Sancho : (à Pedro) Tu es s-s-sûr que les c-c-cités d'or sont par ici ? Pedro : Oh j'en ai des frissons d'impatience. Des ombres mystérieuses apparaissent soudain sur le lac. Mendoza : Regardez, des bateaux ! Lana : C'est mon père qui vient nous chercher. Les bateaux approchent. Lana accourt au devant de son père. Sabal : Lana ! Sans attendre, il saute de son embarcation pour serrer sa fille chérie entre ses bras. Sabal : (en se blottissant contre elle) Ma petite Lana, j'étais si inquiet. Scène 10 Lana est très heureuse d'avoir enfin retrouvé son père. Lana : (en se serrrant contre lui) Père ! Sabal : (en se serrant contre elle) Tu es revenue ! Tu es saine et sauve. Lana : (en montrant les trois Espagnols) Ce sont ces hommes qui m'ont sauvée des Urubus. Sabal : Je suis Sabal, le père de Lana. Et je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Mendoza : C'est le dieu Viracocha qui nous a permis de sauver ta fille. C'est lui qu'il faut remercier, Sabal. Zia : (à Esteban) Quel beau discours de la part de Mendoza. Sabal : (s'inclinant doucement devant Mendoza) J'aime ta modestie, étranger. Elle va droit à mon cœur de père. Soyez les bienvenus dans notre modeste village, tes compagnons et toi, étranger. Mendoza : (faisant le même geste que Sabal) Sabal, je te remercie de la générosité de ton accueil en mon nom et en celui de mes compagnons. Sabal : (à ses hommes) Faites monter nos amis sur les bateaux. Sancho se rapproche doucement de Mendoza. Sancho : Tu es f-f-formidable. Ils vont nous conduire aux c-c-cités d'or. Mendoza le fait taire d'un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Sancho : Hé oh ! Mendoza : Mille écus ! Veux-tu tenir un peu ta langue, tu vas tout faire échouer. Sancho : (en rendant la pareille à Mendoza) Eh m-m-motus et b-b-bouche cousue. Mendoza se retourne vers les enfants. Mendoza : (sur un ton prévenant) Venez mes amis, embarquons-nous à bord de leurs bateaux ! Zia : Son attitude cache quelque chose. Je trouve qu'il fait bien des manières. Tout le monde se rapproche des bateaux, curieux de naviguer sur de telles embarcations. Esteban : Oh ! Oh, je n'ai jamais vu de bateaux comme ça. Lana : Ces barques sont construites en roseaux. Esteban : En roseaux ? Pedro : (à Sancho tout en palpant la matière dont était faite la barque) Du roseau ! Tu crois que ça flotte ces machins-là, toi ? Scène 11 Sur le lac enveloppé par un brouillard très dense, les bateaux se rapprochent bientôt d'une île. Esteban : Oh ! Là-bas, une île ! Tao : Oh, elle a une drôle d'allure. Je la trouve bizarre, moi, cette île. Lana : C'est que, vois-tu, c'est une île faite de roseaux flottants. Esteban : (étonné) Hein ? Des roseaux flottants ? Zia : (surprise) Oh ! Scène 12 Les bateaux arrivent au port de l'île. Le brouillard s'est dissipé et tous ses habitants sont tous venus pour accueillir les étrangers qui ont secouru la petite Lana, la fille du chef. Sancho : (scrutant les alentours) Et l'or ? Je n'en vois n-n-nulle part. Pedro : (inquiet) Oh, pourvu qu'on ne se soit pas encore trompés. Mendoza : Du calme ! Il se peut qu'ici nous récoltions de précieux renseignements sur les cités d'or. Scène 13 Le soir est tombé et, à la lueur d'une lampe à huile, les invités se retrouvent assis par terre, les pieds nus, autour d'un bon festin organisé dans la hutte de Sabal. Sabal : Notre tribu n'est pas riche, mais servez-vous, mes amis. Tout ceci a été préparé en votre honneur. Esteban : Hum ! Quel repas magnifique. Tao : Oh, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé de poisson. Sancho : (déçu) J'ai bien p-p-peur qu'une f-f-fois de p-p-plus les c-c-cités d'or nous é-échappent. Pedro : Euh, dis-moi, Sabal, est-ce que par hasard, tu... Sabal : Oui, que veux-tu ? Pedro : Hum... Hum... Nous avons entendu parler de cités mystérieuses construites entièrement en or. Est-ce que tu sais où elles sont ? Euh... Sabal : (intrigué) Des cités d'or ? Pedro : Oui... Sabal : Non, ami, je suis désolé. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de telles cités. Pedro : (dépité) Ah... Un homme rentre brusquement dans la hutte de Sabal. Kaola : (inquiet) Sabal, viens vite ! Nous sommes en danger. Sabal : Qu'y a-t-il, Kaola ? Kaola : Les géants Urubus sont en train de construire de grands radeaux pour nous attaquer. Sabal : Mais pour quelles raisons veulent-ils attaquer le village ? Kaola : Ils veulent reprendre ta fille, Lana, qui était leur prisonnière. Il paraît qu'ils sont déjà arrivés aux rivages de l'ouest. Scène 14 Tous les habitants de l'île aperçoivent un grand feu sur une rive du lac. Sabal : Ils se préparent. Ils attaqueront demain matin. Esteban : À nous tous on va pouvoir les repousser. Sabal : Non, impossible. Ils sont beaucoup plus grands et bien plus puissants que nous. Ce sont des géants. Esteban : Mais ils vont prendre Lana et l'emmener avec eux ! En entendant prononcer son nom, Lana s'était rapprochée. Lana : Esteban ! Je t'en prie, pars avec tes amis pendant qu'il en est temps. Esteban : (protestant de toutes ses forces) Oh non ! Sabal : Lana a raison. Il ne faut pas nous faire d'illusions. Nous ne pouvons vaincre les Urubus. Esteban : Vous n'allez pas vous laisser faire ? Sabal crispe les mâchoires pour retenir sa douleur. Lana : Quand les Urubus débarqueront sur notre île demain matin, je m'en irai avec eux. Esteban : Oh mais, Lana, si tu les accompagnes, ils vont te tuer, ils vont t'offrir en sacrifice à leur dieu. Lana : Je ne peux pas laisser massacrer les gens de mon village. Esteban : Pas question, nous allons tenter quelque chose. Zia : Esteban a raison, ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Lana : Mais... mes amis... Lana part en courant en pleurant, abandonnant ses nouveaux amis. Esteban : (implorant le père de Lana) Sabal, je t'en prie... Sabal : Non, Esteban, restez en dehors de tout cela, partez avant l'aube, toi et tes amis. Je vous en conjure. Sabal s'en va, dépité. Esteban va voir Mendoza. Esteban : Mendoza ! Mendoza : Sabal a raison, cette affaire ne nous regarde pas. Pedro : Tu les as entendus, Esteban, pas la peine d'insister. Sancho : Surt-t-tout n-n-n'insiste pas. Esteban : Lâches ! Zia : Oh ! Pauvre Lana. C'est impossible. On peut pas la laisser. Esteban : Tao, t'as pas une idée, toi. Pedro : Allons, ce n'est pas la peine de discuter. Sancho : Ne discut... Mais ne discut... Mais filons ! Esteban : (agacé par les jérémiades des deux marins) Écoutez, vous deux, si vous voulez vous sauvez, sauvez-vous, mais qu'on ne vous entende plus ! Pedro : (vexé) Eh mais... Sancho : (étonné par un tel comportement) Oh ma p-p-p-parole ! Tao : (heureux d'avoir trouvé la solution pour arrêter les Urubus) Oh, ça y est, je crois que j'ai une idée, Esteban. Seulement, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Esteban : Hé bien sûr, explique-moi. Les enfants partent en courant sur une partie de l'île laissant seuls les trois adultes. Mendoza : (à Pedro et Sancho) De toute façon, il n'est pas question que nous partions sans eux, alors il vaut mieux que vous les aidiez. Pedro : Mais ils sont complètement fous ! Sancho : Mais ils sont complètement... complètement... gre gre gre gre gre. Scène 15 Les trois Espagnols ramènent sur l'île un des bâteaux en roseaux. Pedro et Sancho : Ho hisse ! Ho hisse ! Pedro : Oh je me demande quelle idée saugrenue lui est encore passée par la tête à cet animal de Tao. Pedro et Sancho : Ho hisse ! Ho hisse ! Le canot est enfin sur le sol. Les deux marins sont fourbus de fatigue. Tao : Bon, il faudrait que vous m'en apportiez un autre. Pedro : (intrigué) Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare ? Tao : (enthousiaste) Je vais attacher les deux bateaux ensemble comme ça. Joignant le geste à la parole, Tao met ses deux mains l'une au dessus le l'autre, les paumes en vis-à-vis. Sancho et Pedro : Hein ? Tao : Ha, cette fois ci, je crois que je vais réaliser mon plus grand chef-d'œuvre. Ha ha ha ha ! Esteban et Zia sont perplexes devant les paroles mystérieuses de leur ami. Esteban : (regardant Zia) Hein ? Scène 16 Le matin, dès l’aube, les Urubus mettent un grand radeau à l'eau à coup de "Ho hisse !". Kuruga : (à ses hommes) Maintenant on va voir si ces misérables villageois vont nous résister longtemps. Embarquez ! Scène 17 De l'eau sort un mystèrieux objet : un périscope. Tao a en effet construit un sous marin à deux places grimé en gros poisson. C'est avec cette invention qu'il peut surveiller ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur de sa machine pendant qu'Esteban actionne une roue dans chaque main qui fait tourner des pales, permettant ainsi au submersible d'avancer librement dans les profondeurs du lac. Tao : Va un peu plus à droite, Esteban. Esteban : Et comment tu arrives à voir ce qu'il se passe dehors ? Tao : (heureux de sa trouvaille) Tout en haut et tout en bas de ce tube, j'ai placé deux miroirs que Lana m'a donnés. Pas mal comme truc, hein ? Les Urubus sont maintenant près du village. Kuruga : (à ses hommes) Allez, vite ! Tirez vos flèches ! Les Urubus s'exécutent. Chacune des flèches perce un gros trou dans le sol en roseau. L'île commence à être très vite submergée d'eau. Les villageois sont pris de panique et crient en tentant de fuir : "Notre île est en train de couler" "Au secours !". Lana arrive à ce moment-là en courant pour cesser l'attaque des Urubus. Lana : (implorant de toutes ses forces) Arrêtez, ne tirez pas. Ne tirez pas ! Une flèche tombe juste à côté d’elle, abîmant le sol et provoquant un début d’inondation. Zia vient immédiatement la secourir. Zia : Attention ! Lana : (repoussant la jeune Inca) Laisse-moi, Zia ! Zia : Non, Lana. Esteban et Tao vont réussir. Fais leur confiance. Tao : (à bord du sous-marin) Maintenant on est dans l'axe, on peut continuer tout droit. Ah hum... Tao tire une manette. Une serpe au bout d'un grand bâton se met en action et atteint la surface de l'eau. En passant en dessous du radeau des géants, la lame tranchante, sous leurs yeux étonnés, coupe les liens de liane qui assuraient la tenue de leur embarcation. En quelques allers-retours, le radeau est complètement démantelé et tous les Urubus se retrouvent à l'eau. Tao largue son lest, trois énormes pierres, et le sous-marin fait surface. Son allure effrayante de poisson terrorise les géants. Urubu : (apeuré) C'est le monstre du lac ! Le monstre du lac va nous dévorer. Sauvons-nous à la nage ! Tous les Urubus se sauvent à la nage. Tournant le dos au sous-marin, Kuruga, leur chef qui avait refait surface, ne le voie pas. Kuruga : (perplexe) Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils fuient, les lâches ? Aaah ! Kuruga se retourne et prend peur également. Il essaie de fuir, mais le sous-marin l'oblige à se diriger vers l'île où de nombreux villageois regardent la scène avec bonheur et soulagement. Villageois : Esteban et ses amis ont capturé le chef des Urubus. Zia : (prenant la main de la jeune fille) Oh ! Viens Lana ! Scène 18 Sur l'île, près des habitations endommagées par l’attaque des Urubus, Kuruga, assis, s'explique le but de son attaque contre le village du lac. Kuruga : Je vous en prie. Laissez-moi la vie sauve. Je vous jure que plus jamais ma tribu ne vous attaquera. Sabal : (sur un ton sans réplique) Tu n'enlèveras plus nos jeunes filles pour les sacrifier à tes dieux. Kuruga : Non, non, je vous le promets. Esteban : Pourquoi vouliez-vous offrir Lana en sacrifice ? Kuruga : La déesse de la terre, Pachamama, exigeait des sacrifices de mon peuple. Esteban : (curieux) Pourquoi cette déesse exigeait-elle des sacrifices ? Kuruga : C'est l'oracle qui nous l'a révélé. La déesse réclame le sacrifice d'une jeune vierge du lac sinon elle déversera le feu de sa colère sur les Urubus. Zia et Lana viennent d'arriver. Elles ne peuvent s'empêcher de trembler de peur en voyant devant elles l'impressionnant géant vêtu d'une peau d'ours. Tao : Tu te rappelles, Esteban ? Kraka nous as dit que c'était aussi la déesse Pachamama qui protégeait la porte des cités d'or. Esteban : Hein, hein. Où se trouve cette montagne dont tu nous parles, Kuruga ? Kuruga se relève et montre du doigt une montagne se trouvant à proximité de l'île. Kuruga : (d'une voix forte) Là-bas ! Tout là-bas, regardez ! Esteban : (étonné) Oh ! Il faut aller sur cette montagne ? Mendoza : Les cités d'or, mes amis. C'est la montagne des cités d'or. Esteban et ses compagnons observent avec envie le mont Pachamama où se trouveraient les mystérieuses cités d'or qu'ils recherchent tant. Dans le prochain épisode... Esteban et son groupe continuent leur marche vers les cités d'or. Un rayon les précède. C'est le symbole de la déesse de la terre, Pachamama. D'après la légende, quand Pachamama prend le soleil dans ses bras, les portes des cités d'or s'ouvrent. Ne manquez pas le prochain épisode des Mystérieuses Cités d'Or. '' Documentaire ''Connaissez-vous les totoras ? Ce sont des roseaux très solides ressemblant aux bambous. Les totoras poussent sur le lac le plus élevé du monde, le lac Titicaca, situé à 3 500 mètres d'altitude. Au Pérou et en Bolivie, on l'appelle "la mer intérieure". Sur les plateaux qui entourent le lac Titicaca vivent près de six millions d'Indiens. Ce lac est, pour les Inca, leur pays natal car ils croient que Viracocha, le créateur de leur race habite les îles du soleil et de la lune situées sur le lac. Selon certaines traditions, le soleil lui-même serait né dans le lac. Viracocha créa d'abord le ciel et la terre, puis les hommes qu'il façonna à partir de l'argile. Il leur donna la parole, la chanson et les graines des plantes. Il leur apprit la culture et le tissage puis il retourna au fond du lac. Mais, malgré ses enseignements, les hommes continuaient à paresser et à se quereller. Viracocha revint donc pour les changer en pierres, en condors ou en lamas. Si les Indiens traitent toujours les lamas et les condors avec le respect qu'on doit aux messagers des dieux, c'est à cause de ces légendes. Le matin et la nuit, il fait souvent très froid sur les rives du lac. Et il n'est pas rare qu'il neige. Les récoltes souffrent d'un tel climat. Le mode de culture des Indiens est donc très particulier. Ils se déplacent sur le lac, dans des bateaux faits de roseaux et avec ces mêmes roseaux, ils confectionnent des îles flottantes sur lesquelles, utilisant des poissons comme engrais, ils cultivent des plantes qui poussent bien mieux que sur la terre ferme. Ils pourraient trouver des terres plus faciles à cultiver, au Pérou ou en Bolivie, mais ils ne veulent pas quitter le lac Titicaca. Peut-être obéissent-ils aux ordres de Viracocha. Au revoir, à bientôt. Catégorie:Transcription des épisodes